


Late to Work

by Arziislugia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;;;))))), Again, Dry Humping, F/M, I've been sinning, Rough fucking, holy shit, or wet humping if ya know what I'm sayin, skelesin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arziislugia/pseuds/Arziislugia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had teased him that morning and left to shower. Little did you know he would get revenge a lot sooner than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo I'm back with more sinning. 
> 
> Uh same as always. Follow on tumblr:
> 
> http://arziislugia.tumblr.com/
> 
> This was based off of a post made by someone who I like to call a friend:
> 
> http://sansscham.tumblr.com/post/136243810455/sansscham-sansscham-sansscham

The last thing you expected when you finally finished buttoning your shirt was Sans behind you, an obvious bulge in his shorts. You knew he had been bothered this morning, you had been teasing him after all. But this? You knew this was going to be something else.

"what?" He growled, a hand sliding up your front slowly, his hand gripping your breast. "you thought i was just gonna let you go to work without some form of revenge?" You felt him rut himself on your ass, grunting as you let out a soft squeak. 

"cause lemme tell ya kid.." You felt him lift the back of your skirt up at the same time you felt something warm rub against your ass.. "you're about to have a g o o d t i m e." The second those words left his teeth was the moment the grinding got rougher, more heated. He was practically humping you into the wall as he shoved his dick between your thighs.

The numerous cries and moans that left your lips simply spurred him on as he shoved your panties down, muttering something about not being able to wait anymore before filling you with his length. You almost didn't feel it as he bit down on your shoulder, but the second you felt him slightly break skin was when you finally broke.

Long cries of ecstasy left your lips as he started to slam himself into you. Faster and harder, until he was all you could think about. Your hands were on the wall as his dick pounded harder into your dripping pussy. 

The hand in your hair brought you back to reality as he tugged your head back, sticking his cyan tongue between his teeth. You knew what he wanted and leaned forward, pressing your now slightly opened mouth against his. His tongue exploring, mapping out every inch of your mouth. As he pulled away slightly you made a soft whine, which switched to a sharp gasp as his free hand dug into your now exposed breast. 

"S-Saaansssss~!" The sudden sound of your voice made him pause for a split second. He knew it hurt you to speak so much so you only spoke when it was important, and this meant the world. His thrusts became more erratic as he gripped your hips, his tongue running up your neck.

"fffuck kiddo, am i making ya feel that good?" He had no idea... You hadn't even been aware of your orgasm. It melted in with the rest of the pleasure as he kept pounding into your sopping wet pussy. 

Finally, he came, releasing into you over and over until he was spent. You feel full and you couldn't be happier. His tongue lapping up the small line of blood seeping from the bite on your shoulder made you shudder. 

"heheh that was great kid. sorry i made ya late for work though-" Your thoughts snapped back into place after hearing that. Fuck you forgot about work! You quickly pulled down your skirt and changed panties, scolding him as you saw blue running down your thigh. He just laughed and shrugged it off, waving as you left.  
*****  
"Uh... Hey are you alright? There's something.." You held up a hand, shaking your head. You signed that your pen snapped and had spilled ink on your lap. Your coworker nodded but didn't seem to believe your story. Oh well, she wouldn't be the first, but no one was going to call you out on it. 

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr reminder:
> 
> http://arziislugia.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also go check out sansscham on tumblr she's a radical bab who draws skelesin:
> 
> http://sansscham.tumblr.com/


End file.
